Possessive
by KenKress
Summary: The jealousy always became small fights in the couples and they were distanced by them, but between them the jealousy gave a second result, they were definitely not like the clichés or conventional couples. Kyman.


**Hello, oh my ... I have not published for centuries, but it was because my computer went to the ... and then I could not, but now that I finally have another, because here they have it.**

 **The characters are not mine, but enjoy this story.**

* * *

 ** _Possessive._**

* * *

Midnight, the clock that hung on a wall was how late it was, the only light present was that of the moon that at that moment was illuminating the room by the window, both faces were facing each other, With nervousness the lower one looked at him slightly flushed, while the older showed a smile on his face that indicated satisfaction before the reaction of the lower.

 _Why do not you give up already, Jew?_

It had been half an hour since the redhead had been angry when the older man denied him an appointment because he already had plans with Kenny, so the child had denied having sex for a week, although of course that was too easy For the chestnut tree for what it had given him little importance.

The brunette loved the redhead but still liked to annoy him from time to time, it seemed that the reactions of this were pretty cute, as well as funny, so in the face of the denial the older had made fun of him saying that maybe Kenny would accept Do it with him, which obviously the child did not like at all, so he stood in front of him denying the step.

 _Kenny probably would not want to do it with you, fat_

The chestnut frowned slightly, if it was true that he was not as thin as his friends if he had lost weight, but because he had started training on the football team in high school, he had strived to be more attractive to Her boyfriend, and he dared to call him "fat"? That was what had angered him.

 _You want to check it out, if Kenny hears me, does not he?_

Those words froze the blood of the redhead who soon fell silent and in a kind of shock, he had not really expected the opponent to give him that kind of answer, he just wanted a date and now, did his boyfriend challenge him with that, could To lie down with one of his friends? How had that happened?

The chestnut showed a face of seriousness, as telling him to the contrary that he was serious about bedding with the blond, soon the face of the youngest change completely, normally this behaved like a good boy, was kind and anyone who did not know would say Was an angel, but his friends and boyfriend knew he was a demon in disguise.

The young man used to be very jealous and possessive, no one knew why, but he always seemed afraid of losing the chestnut, perhaps it was because their relationship had taken a long time to consolidate, since the elder for a long time denied being homosexual, although of course, that The redhead got over that, until they finally started dating.

Right now the child only threw himself on the contrary in a slightly abrupt way, throwing this on the bed, his eyes were cold and it is that who knew well how to have control the chestnut was the, nobody but he knew everything about the chestnut and It would not let anyone else know.

Placing his legs around the older man's thighs, sitting on his crotch, he looked at her with a slight smile, approaching his face slightly, stroking the still chubby little cheeks of the chestnut, which was not at all surprised, for it was not the first This time it happened and I knew what would follow after all that "lawsuit".

 _We had talked about this Eric, we are boyfriends, can not you understand that you should not mention other people while we are together?_

The redhead smiled sarcastically and mockingly, as always he was angry, he was annoyed and anyone would have noticed, had that look of murderer, the older loved the opposite was so jealous, possessive, cruel, that was What he liked most about this.

He rapped his lips perversely, before flinging himself violently to kiss the opponent's lips, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth, sweeping it across the cavity, still looking directly into his eyes, under his hands at the shoulders of the chestnut, gently pressing the Shirt from this.

{ _So damn hot_ }

The older man thought to lightly caress the child's hips, clutching both bodies together, turning that slight kiss into something more humid and perverted, changing that, pushing the redhead's tongue into his mouth again, to put his in his mouth Contrary

He moved his hips abruptly on the chestnut's crotch, he knew, he was a pervert, but when he provoked anger, it was his way of marking and keeping him opposite to his side, he did not think to allow him to leave, he would fall in love with his body , Become addicted enough to never leave him.

He separated from the older man's lips even with that smile on his face, lifting his body slightly seductively to begin to remove himself in the most provocative way possible by carefully discovering his abdomen and chest, letting his brushed nipples show up to provoke the fever Of the contrary.

He bangs his chest on the opponent's face, raising his hips to the older man's abdomen, slipping one of his hands into the chestnut's trousers, to begin stroking over the thin chestnut boxer, already sensing the obvious erection of it, squeezing it gently, Feeling the already wet tongue of him pass through his chest, releasing some perverted and hot gasps.

The redhead did not care about anything more than that, playing more and more abruptly with his crotch, although of course the chestnut would not stay behind, his hands on the back of the Jew kept him attached to him, caressing the entrance of this About the clothes and it is that they had done so many times that it would be strange that he did not know.

Lowering his hands on his lower back in a perverted way as he fumbled, he strode with one of his hands to his crotch, gently caressing the bulge that the redhead already had in his pants, the Jew could be as perverted as he wants, But he was Eric Cartman, and if there was one thing he would never lose, he would know perfectly well all the erogenous parts of the opposite.

The more he touched the chestnut, the sounds that came from the mouth of the opponent became stronger and more constant, he trembled for the slight pleasure received, and if he could avoid it, he moved away again from the body of the major with a light and mischievous smile, Coming down from his abdomen, he settled back, kneeling on the bed.

Without saying anything else he approached the older man's crotch, undoing the button quietly, then lowering the clasp of his with a seductive shape, and barely did it playfully licked the lump of it over the boxer's cloth, knowing full well Which was causing the chestnut.

From the way he sat, now that he was leaning over his crotch the chestnut could see perfectly the hips and back of the opponent, the younger knew it so while he was so he did not avoid moving his hips from time to time trying to provoke that the The greater the heat.

Again with the teeth the smaller one approached the beginning of the cloth of the boxer, taking it with these to begin to lower it slowly until the member of the major left and hardly did it he did not hesitate to begin to lick it and gently caress his testicles in the meantime When he licked his eyes met with the one of the chestnut that was agitated, but hot, for Kyle that look made him feel as if the chestnut was undressing him with the look and although to think this way was embarrassing only to continue with his work.

The more I licked, the more I wanted to get to the next point of this and have it inside, thinking about it, he only licked his fingers and lowered one of his hands to put it on his own butt, lowering his pants and boxer than those Moments brought bringing the view of the chestnut to his rear, and without avoiding it directed its own fingers to its entrance, beginning to caress it from the outside, although it does not take long time to put one of these.

He thrust the elm member into his mouth in order to lubricate it completely when he shoved it in, licked it and sucked on the tip, sucking it lightly by squeezing it with his lips a little, trying to keep looking at the chestnut who had now placed one of his Hands on the nape of his neck pressing his head gently on his crotch.

 _I thought you said there would be no sex in a Jewish week_

The look of the redhead who sat on the chestnut tree only said a / Shut him Cartman / with a slight smile tried not to say more but in the face of the chestnut was a slight smile of satisfaction because the elder had got what he wanted, always It was not that he took advantage of the situation the possessive jealousy of the redhead.

* * *

 **Short? Did they want Lemon? Right in the best part?**


End file.
